Hogwarts High
by Padfoot'sHeartBelongsToMe
Summary: What do you think Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s lives would be like if they attended Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was just a regular American high school? This story tells us what they would be like, without any magic, and living the life of normal teenagers. R&R!
1. Meet the Characters

**What do you think Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lives would be like if they attended Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was just a regular high school? Like the American high schools today. This story tells us what they would be like, without any magic, and living the life of normal American teenagers. (Dumbledor, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and all other characters are still in it.) Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones you don't recognize. I do own the plot though!**

**Oh, the rating is for a reason…..It will be a lot like the things that go on in a regular high school….language and sexual situations mainly….That's why its rated the way it is!**

* * *

Hogwarts High

Chapter 1- Meet the Characters

"Why do we have to go to school?" Harry Potter wined to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were standing outside the large high school where they attended, five minutes before the first bell rang.

"I dunno. Cause they want to cause us hell I guess." Ron said shrugging.

"Honestly, I don't know why you two complain so much." Hermione said, pushing her brown hair from her eyes.

"Damn it, I really don't want to be here." Harry muttered.

"Me either. It's not all it's fucked up to be." Ron agreed.

"I don't mind it." Hermione said, placing her bag on the ground.

"Well that's you 'Mione, not us." Harry mumbled. He ran a hand through his black hair and his green eyes searched the crowd outside of the school. He grinned at a very pretty blonde that passed by him and she smiled flirtatiously back.

Harry Potter, age seventeen and a Junior, was the most sought after and desirable guy at Hogwarts High School. He had messy jet black hair that stuck out in every angle and vibrant emerald green eyes that could melt a girl in one single look. He was gorgeous and he knew it. And his body was to die for. At six foot and a body so lean and muscular, it was incredible.

You could always find a smirk or teasing grin on his face and he was rarely in a bad mood. He was confident, well overconfident really, but that made him even more attractive to the girls. He had everything going for him, and he knew it. His family was one of the richest families in the city and he got anything he ever wanted.

He played football, basketball, soccer, and even more sports. Which was easy for him, the Athlete himself. He usually had a trail of girls following him around and the teachers loved him. He liked a challenge and he wouldn't give up on anything until he got it, namely girls. Yes, Harry Potter was Hogwarts "Bad Boy."

Now, his two friends made the group a whole. They were the most popular group of friends in the high school and they knew it. Hermione Granger was the smartest girl in their grade and was always getting Harry and Ron out of trouble. She played tennis for the high school team and she was very good at it. She had long curly brown hair that went past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Her nose was covered in few freckles and you could usually find a smile on her face. She often caught the male eyes and this made Ron angry.

Ronald Weasley was a soccer player and a slacker in homework, well, very much like Harry. He was the goofy one of the group, and him and Harry were always getting into some sort of trouble. He had a well built body, and long red hair that fell into his bored blue eyes. Freckles were spread out from his nose, in an adorably childish way. He stood taller than Harry at past six feet. Hermione and him had been a couple for two years.

Ronald Weasley, who stood out with humor and light heartedness, Hermione Granger, who stood out with intelligence and seriousness, and Harry Potter who stood out with…himself, all with dramatic looks and actions, were quite the dynamic trio.

As the Trio was talking, a very pretty girl with black hair approached Hermione. She wore a pair of tight, low rise, ripped jeans, a pair of pink converses, and a white top that was form fitting to her body. Her black hair was down and she had a few beaded bracelets on her hands.

"Nicole!" Hermione said hugging the girl tightly when she saw her.

"Hermione!" The girl said smiling when they pulled away. "It's been ages!" She had a very distinct English accent. Harry looked from behind Hermione and his grin grew when he saw the girl.

Nicole Harris just turned seventeen and had jet black hair that fell past her shoulders in soft waves. She had icy-blue gray eyes and a bright smile. She stood 5'6. She was slim with a great figure and very beautiful. She was the athletic type of girl. She played soccer, ran track, and played basketball. She was sweet, outgoing, and she had a prankster and rule-breaking attitude.

"What are you doing here at Hogwarts? In America?" Hermione asked.

"Well my dad got transferred and we moved here." Nicole told her grinning. "I still cant believe you come to school here too!"

"I know! This is great! I'm so excited." Hermione said. Harry cleared his throat behind the girls and Hermione jumped.

"Oh! Sorry Harry." Hermione said turning to face Ron and Harry. "Ron and Harry, this is Nicole Harris. Nicole, this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Ron's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you guys." Nicole said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine." Harry said smirking.

"Oh, ignore him. He is such a flirt." Hermione told Nicole laughing.

"I don't mind." Nicole said grinning, and her eyes met Harry's. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked, as if she knew what he was thinking. _This is a girl I'm going to have to work to get. _Harry immediately thought, grinning at the challenge that lay ahead of him.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I used to be best friends when she lived in England." Nicole told him, grinning.

"I still can't believe you're here." Hermione said smiling.

"I know. When mum told me we were moving here, I was like, that's where Hermione lives!" Nicole told her. "I was so excited." Just then the bell rang and students began to flood into the building.

"What class do you have?" Hermione asked Nicole as they made their way into the building, Harry and Ron following behind.

Nicole looked at her schedule and said, "JE English."

"Really? That's what we have." Hermione said motioning to Harry and Ron, who now stood next to the girls.

Nicole looked at Harry and grinned, saying, "Brilliant." Harry smirked as she turned her attention back to Hermione, who was talking.

This would be an interesting year.

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? Should I stop or should I continue? Tell me what you think!

-Me-


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Pappy's Girl****- Even though you're the only one to review, I'm still going to update! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones you don't recognize. I do own the plot though!**

* * *

Hogwarts High

Chapter 2- Draco Malfoy

Over the next few weeks, Nicole grew closer to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Harry particularly made it a note to flirt with Nicole everyday. She and Hermione were best friends again and Nicole got along great with Ron and Harry.

One Friday, Nicole walked down the now empty hallway, not looking where she was going. She was trying to read the piece of paper Harry had given her to read and walk with books in her hand at the same time. Suddenly, she felt herself hit something, or someone and she fell down to the ground.

_Draco's POV_

Draco Malfoy walked from his last class to his locker and began to put his books away. He turned around to make his way to lunch. Unexpectedly, not really looking where he was going, walked right into a dark haired girl. She fell to the ground and her books went from her hands.

Draco bent down to help the girl and he quickly picked up the books.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Draco said, gathering some other books in his hands.

"It's quite alright. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." The girl said grabbing the last book. Draco noticed she had an English accent. Draco held out the books and the girl looked up, her eyes meeting Draco's. She took them gratefully and smiled.

"Thanks for your help." She said balancing the books in her hand and Draco stood up. He held out a hand and she gratefully took it. He helped up without much effort.

"No problem." Draco said smiling. "Are you new?"

Nicole nodded and responded, "Yes. I just transferred from England about two weeks ago."

Draco's mouth formed a 'O'. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said smiling.

Draco Malfoy was fairly good looking, but not as good looking as Harry Potter of course. He had blue-gray eyes and white blonde hair that was not long, but not short. He reached exactly six four, and suppressed many people. Draco wasn't really a nerd, but he wasn't a jock. People often called him a "goody-goody" because he was always doing the right things and he had perfect grades.

"I'm Nicole Harris." Nicole said smiling. .

"Would you like me to carry your books to your locker?" Draco asked. Then he added, smiling, "So you don't hit anyone again."

Nicole laughed and nodded, "That would be wonderful." Draco took the books from her hands and followed her as she led him to her locker. Draco handed her books to her and she quickly put them away. After putting them away she turned to Draco and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Draco responded.

"You know, I think I've seen you in some of my classes." Nicole said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, do you have Spanish third period and Geometry fifth?" Nicole asked.

Draco nodded and responded, "Yes. I've seen you too. You hang out with Hermione right?"

Nicole nodded, "Yes. We used to know each other."

"That's cool. So what grade are you in?" He asked.

"I'm a junior. What about you?"

"Junior." He answered. "Don't you hang out with Potter and Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes. I've gotten to know them both." Nicole told him.

"Don't mind much for them." Draco mumbled.

"What?"

"I just don't mind much for Weasley and Potter." He told her and he saw her smile.

"It's ok. Harry can get a bit full of himself sometimes." She said smiling. Draco laughed and nodded. "Well, it was great talking to you, but I've got to get going. Hermione is waiting for me at lunch." Nicole said.

"I've got to get to lunch too. I'll see you around." Draco said.

"Yeah, I'll see you Geometry." Nicole smiled and turned to make her way to where she was meeting Hermione for lunch, all the while she could feel Draco's eyes on her.

Outside at lunch

Nicole made her way outside and made her way across the lawn where many students where having lunch outside. She found Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting at a table. Ron and Harry sat on top of the table while Hermione sat on the bench.

"Hi guys." Nicole said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey Nicky." Hermione said, and Nicole smiled at her nickname.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked, eating his sandwich.

"I ran into someone in the halls and they had to help me with my books." Nicole told them.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Um, a guy named Draco." Nicole said, taking a bit of her apple.

"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

Nicole nodded, "He was really nice. He helped me pick up my books and carried them for me."

"I think Draco's nice. He's a sweet guy." Hermione said nodding.

"I know. He apologized and everything then offered to carry my books. That surprised me. Guys don't normally do that." Nicole said.

"I agree." Hermione put in.

"I like him." Nicole stated simply. Harry's mouth dropped open. Nicole wasn't supposed to go for Malfoy, but for him! "Yes Harry, I just said I liked him. Now close your mouth before flies get in." Nicole said looking at Harry.

Harry closed his mouth then said, "What's so special about him?"

"Well, he actually had enough courtesy to pick up my books for me, carry them for me, and apologize. You don't find guys doing that today." Hermione nodded and agreed.

"Oh look." Hermione said pointing to the double doors that lead to the school yard, which had just opened. Nicole's eyes followed to where she was pointing. Draco Malfoy was looking across the lawn, and when he spotted Nicole he smiled and headed towards her.

"I wonder what he wants." Hermione teased grinning. Nicole blushed and smiled.

"What does that freak want?" Harry asked coldly.

"Harry." Nicole snapped. "Draco is not a freak." Draco approached Nicole and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Draco." She said.

"Hey Nicole. Er, well I was wondering if we could talk." He asked, then added. "Alone."

Nicole nodded and stood. "Sure." Draco lead her to another table and they both sat down. They began talking and Harry's eyes stayed on them, his green eyes narrowed.

After about five minutes, Nicole came back to the table, a wide smile across her face, and sat down, while Draco headed back inside.

"What did he want?" Ron asked curiously. Nicole glanced and Hermione, and Hermione raised her eyebrows, silently asking a question. Nicole quickly nodded, her smile growing. Hermione squealed and jumped in her seat.

"I knew it!" Hermione said grinning.

"He was so nervous though. He kept stuttering but he eventually got it out." Nicole told her grinning.

"Oh my word, that is great! I knew it was coming. He normally isn't that forward though. Ah, I'm so happy for you." Hermione said smiling.

Nicole grinned and said, "Thanks! You have to help me pick out what I'm going to where."

"Of course. I'll have to come over."

"Would someone tell us what the fuck is going on?" Ron asked, interrupting the two excited girls.

"Draco asked me on a date!" Nicole said excitedly.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered.

"And she said yes!" Hermione continued, just as excited.

"That's great Nicky." Harry said, forcing a smile.

"Thanks Harry. But, isn't it though. He's so sweet and he's pretty cute." Nicole said, her attention going back to Hermione.

The girls excitedly talked while Harry sat there, confused as hell. Harry tried to make out what Nicole had just said. Maybe if he did those things, she would like him and she would go out with him. Harry Potter never thought he would start changing for a girl, but this girl was special. If that's what it took to get her, than that's what Harry was going to do.

Ten minutes later the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang and the group made their way back inside and went to their next class together.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think? I'm really thinking about stopping because no one is reviewing! So, please review, it makes this author happy!**

**Carissa**


End file.
